Promesa de Sangre
by Kuro.cham
Summary: Esta es una historia narrada en primera persona en donde cuenta la historia de una joven que se canso de la rutina cotidiana que en un dia como cualquier otro aparece un asesino serial que ronda en tu ciudad mientras que a la vez en ti atraviesas un cambio y una lucha interna que no sabes si puedes ganar... -Aclaro es un: Jeff x Lector-
1. Prologo

**Hola ~**

**Aqui Kuro trayendo una nueva historia de la creepypasta de Jeff the Killer x Lector aviso antes que nada que esta historia esta contada en primera persona perdon si se me llegan a mezclar los tiempos es que todabia tengo cosas que aprender... En fin hace bastante queria escribir algo de Jeff algo que todas/os pudieran leer y sentirse protagonistas es algo fuera de lo comun ¿¡A quien engaño!? Es algo extraña la historia pero denle una oportunidad este capitulo es como un prologo asi se ponen en aire de la protagonista en el proximo capitulo sale Jeff -Que todas amamos- Bueno los dejo leer en paz y el siguiente capitulo lo subire en unos cuantos dias OwO ¡Disfruten! y... ¡Kyu!¡Kyu! ^-^**

**Querido Diario:**

He comenzado a escribirte,¿Como comenzar?.Te contare quien soy muy nombre es -...- que significa ¨negro¨ o ¨oscuro¨ tengo 17 años de edad,soy alta y de cabello azabache mientras que mis ojos son de un color negro puro,me considero bastante normal a mi parecer no destaco mucho y soy de encerrarme en mi tengo muchos amigos y asisto a un instituto en donde curso el ultimo año aunque he perdido varios dias por unos asuntos personales pero eso ya no importa todo iba bien y parecia normal pero ni yo sabia lo que iba a pasar.

Todo habia comenzado cuando salia de pleno instituto habia muchos rumores por un asesino suelto, cada dia habia mas personas asesinadas en plena noche,antes de salir los profesores y directivos del establecimiento nos advertian de tener las debidas precauciones como por ejemplo,el no salir solo si es posible acompañado o tratar de no quedarse hasta tarde,no salir de noche,entre que yo por otra parte no prestaba mucha atencion,todos estaban asustados y paranoicos menos yo algunos otros mas,en fin,caminaba por los pasillos para salir del instituto como siempre cuando en las cercanias pase por al lado de unas cuantas compañeras de clase estaban ¨escrachando¨ el cuadro de honor del instituto recuerdo que una compañera las estaba frenando pero termino en el piso por la otra chica era rubia de ojos claros se reia descaradamente creo que se llamaba Miyuki que dejo a la otra pobre chica en el suelo,me acerque un poco pero ellas ya se habian ido para mi esas personas era verdaderamente unas hipocritas que toman todo por delante y actuan muy falsamente son tan superficiales,eso es lo que pienso.

Ayude a la chica a levantarse la cual agacho la cabeza y susurro un ¨Gracias¨ sonrei de medio lado se despidio y se retiro algo avergonzada pero cuando me disponia a caminar para irme note que al frente mio estaban esas malnacidas,habian visto toda la a insultarme algo como ¨Zorra¨ y ¨Perra¨ entre otras cosas,que falta de imaginacion para mi gusto yo me quede mirandolas desafiante esperando que teminaran pero me harte y dije.

**-¿Eso es todo?No tengo tiempo de aguantar a idiotas**.-dije inexpresiva.

Como esperaba me empujaron y me dieron unos cuantos golpes secos como advertencia al verme se rieron como si nada y se fueron burlonas,me levante y me dispuse a caminar con mi mochila colgando sobre mi hombro como siempre,sin saber que algo iba a suceder...

Llegua a casa y fui directamente a mi cuarto,sabia que no habia nadie en casa ese dia me encontraba completamente sola,me tumbe sobre mi cama senti que no podia llorar tenia mucho odio y rabia en mi interior pero debia reprimirlo pero era cada vez mas dificil sostener todo asi que quize olvidarme de todo por un momento asi que me fui a dormir.

Ya era de noche a mi parecer seria mas de media noche pero sentia que alguien me observaba,tenia mis ojos cerrados pero sentia la presencia de alguien a mi lado,tenia miedo de abrirlos mi cuerpo tenia una sensacion muy fria que pasaba por mi espalda pero me arme de valor abri mis ojos y me sente abruptamente en mi cama pero no habia levante con cuidado y mire alrebedor pero no habia nada pero note que la ventana se encontra abierta que tras ella pasaba un viento bastante frio pero yo recuerdo haberla cerrado,no le tomo importancia pienso que todo fue un acto de mi imaginacion.

Entre a mi cama algo adormilada tenia sueño,cerre los ojos y me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

La luz del sol molestaba mis ojos,me desperte como cualquier otro dia tenia mucha pesadez en poder levantarme pero lo hize y vi la hora literalmente pegue un salto de mi cama y me fui directamente a la ducha me bañe y me cambie mas rapido que un rayo sali de mi casa sin fijarme si mis padres estaban o no,pero a decir verdad me importaba poco y dirigi al instituto como todos los dias algo apurada para mi gusto pero cuando hize mi recorrido habitual no pude evitar ver una escena que me estremecio,habia sangre y una cinta de ¨no cruzar¨ la tipica escena de crimen pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendio sino que ocurrio un asesinato multiple,me acerque pero en ese instante me di cuenta que las que habian asesinado eran el par de segitos de aquella chica rubia llamada¨Miyuki¨ las que me agredieron fisicamente ayer,y todo parecia que fue obra de aquel asesino di un paso mas y llegue a distinguir una frase ensangrentada pero no pude ver mas ya que los policias me sacaron del lugar,me alegre un poco por su muerte pero me decepcione tambien porque no habia muerto la lider y ademas de que no pude disfrutar la escena a gusto.

Cuando por fin llegue al instituto recuerdo que tenia una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro,me dispuse a caminar por los pasillos y note que todos parecian bastante paranoicos y asustados por lo acontecido a esas chicas la verdad ni recuerdo sus habian puesto nuevas preventidas precauciones haciendo que los estudiantes vayan en grupos casi a todas partes,recuerdo que al terminar el periodo de clases tuvimos una pequeña ceremonia en el gimnacio en donde lloraban y se lamentaban la perdida de las jovenes por una extraña razon no vi a Miyuki que decia ser su amiga quizas solo las utilizo desde un principio bueno ya no importa.

Una breve ceremonia habia comenzado,tanto estudiantes como profesores estaban desconsolados.

Terminada dicha ceremonia todos se retiraron hablando y murmurando de lo acontecido que eran buenas alumnas y exelentes personas sin saber como eran en realiadad,la unica vez que hablan bien de ti es cuando estas muerto y luego de un par de semanas te quedas en la nada,en el olvido,se que nadie las extrañara de verdad,estas personas se lamentaban por el hecho no por las personas,eso es lo que estaba diciendo,me retire del gimnacio para irme a casa como ya hacia todos los dias pero de repente una persona me detuvo,era un chico de pelo castaño y de ojos color verdes con una leve sonrisa me pregunto.

**-Tu eres -...-¿Verdad?-**me pregunto en tono dulce**.**

**-Si.¿Quien eres tu?-**devolvi la pregunta.

**-Mi nombre es Nero.**-se presento**.-¿Te gustaria que volvamos juntos?.-**pregunto calido.

-**No gracias,volvere por mi cuenta**.-contesto lo mas ¨amable¨ posible aunque sono frio.

**-Es peligroso irte tu sola..¿No crees?-**insistio.

**-Disculpa pero prefiero estar sola,gracias**.-me harto asi que me fui del lugar.

Deje aquel chico solo y algo decepcionado,realmente no me importaba asi que me fui por el pasillo a buscar mi mochila ya que habia recordado que la olvide en el salon,subi las escaleras y me dirigi al ultimo salon de la izquierda cuando entre agarre mi mochila que estaba en mi pupitre pero cuando me disponia a irme veo a una chica con tijeras,no la habia visto antes su pelo era castaño de ojos verdes se parecia mucho a ese chico Nero,se parecian mucho a mi parecer.

Me miraba con odio,cerro la puerta y me grito.

**-¡Tu fuiste quien las mato!-**decia mientras corria hacia mi intentando atacarme.

**-...-**yo esquivaba los ataques con facilidad.

**-¡Asesina!¡Asesina!¡Muerete!-**gritaba repetidamente.

No lograba comprender lo que me decia pero una vez que lo pense lo entendi,logre esquivar sus ataques pero casi al final rozo sus tijeras en mi rostro causando un leve corte en mi mejilla,ni lo senti me separe de ella y mientras que limpiaba mi herida con mi mano le dije especulando.

**-Eres realmente idiota.-**me burle**-¿Piensas que mate a ese par de hipocritas por mi cuenta?¡Ni como si me manchara las manos tan facilmente!**-comenze a reir tetricamente,la asuste-**Aunque admito que debo felicitar a quien lo halla hecho,¡Me hizo un favor!-**se alejo de mi,su cara de horror,me encanta-**Jamas derramaria una lagrima por nadie menos por ellas pero ya que te empeñas tanto en vengarlas por ti misma...¿Por que no terminamos?-**sonri chueca.

Aquella chica no dudo y se dispuso a matarme pero yo lei sus movimientos a la perfeccion y algo en mi se quebro con sus mismas tijeras le atravese el estomago y termine desmembrandola,recuerdo que estaba cubierta de sangre y mis manos...

Tenia una gran necesidad de lamerlas pero era mejor irme.

Antes de retirarme del salon me rei un poco y sali del instituto con una sonrisa aun mas grande que la de hoy en la tarde pero ademas me dio mucho placer esto pero una parte de mi queria reprimir todo lo que habia sucedido.

Lo siento querido diario,debo llegar rapido a casa sino tendre te escriba mas tarde.


	2. Capitulo Uno

**Hola~**

**Aqui Kuro-cham~ nuevamente con la continuacion de este fic ahora aparecera Jeff OwO Lo siento si meti mucho relleno es que queria ambientarlos bien en el personaje principal xD no se que mas decir espero les guste el capitulo y no se cuando actualizare depende si me agarra el ¨ataque¨ de inspiracion si por casualidades de la vida leen mi otro fic (-Y si no los invito a leerlo-) de ¨Un nuevo Viaje¨ de Hatenkou Yuugi lo actualizare en una semana porque no se bien como seguirlo ademas en cualquier momento se me rompe la Pc u.u¨ En fin nos los molesto mas.. Disfruten el cap... Se despide Kuro y.. ¡Kyu! ¡Kyu!**

**Capitulo Dos.**

**Querido Diario.**

He vuelto a escribirte mi preciado diario dejame contarte lo que sucedio despues...Me dirigi por el camino mas corto para llegar mas rapido a casa,aun estaba bajo el efecto de mi **¨locura¨ **es como le dire de ahora en adelante,me dispuse a tomar el atajo por un callejon,ya no cabe mencionar que era de noche y corri sin cesar por unos largos diez minutos pero a medio camino se habia largado a llover para mi suerte las calles estaban totalmente desoladas no anda ni el diablo por estas horas y la sangre de mis manos poco a poco desaparecia dejando un rastro de que cualquiera que me viera en este momento pensaria que soy una asesina y no se equivocaria pero no hay nadie por aqui cerca,¿No?,pronto sabria que me equivocaria,sin darme cuenta me perdi en la oscuridad de la noche,acto seguido de una tenebrosa y escalofriante risa que pronto se hizo dueña del lugar,mire a mi alrebedor me puse atenta,pero para mi desgracia era demasido de mi se encontraba una persona encapuchada pero no logre verla bien ya que llovia intensamente solo pude distinguir que estaba armada,no sabia que hacer exactamente pense que moriria alli pero no lo haria sin pelear, y aquella persona se acerco a mi pero por instinto retrocedi solo un paso que produjo que esa persona comenzera a hablar.

**-Asi que...¿Tu fuiste quien dejo a aquella muchacha descuartizada en el segundo piso del instituto?-**pregunto curioso.

**-Justo cuando me crei cruelmente a salvo.-**solte como si nada.

**-No pienso matarte.-**me dijo.

**-¿Que?-**pregunto incredula.

**-Seria un desperdicio tu tienes cierto talento y me gusta..Debo admitir que cuando vi a aquella escena me senti cautivado..Tu tienes locura¿No es asi?-**pregunto casi afirmandolo.

**-Es verdad siento esa sensacion justo ahora...-**comente asombrada.

-**La sensacion de libertad de moverte por la oscuridad,el sentimiento de penetrar con tu cuchillo el cuerpo...¿Es un arte,no es asi?-**se rio burlonamente**.-Luego ver su gesto de horror pregnado en su rostro mientras lames tu cuchillo y tus manos.-**dijo con satistafaccion.

**-Es exactamente lo que senti..-**dije extrañada**-¡Pero!¡No soy una asesina!-**dije algo en mi me lo impide.

**-¿Asesina?-**se rio por lo bajo-**Tienes talento pero debes pulirlo,no deberias reprimir tus instintos por mas tiempo porque veras cuando tus golpes se conviertan en heridas y no soportes mas tu propia carga,veras con tus propios ojos tu locura.-**finalizo.

**-¿Mi locura?-**repeti tontamente.

-**Espero una cita de ti...-**se rio burlon.

**-¿Quien eres?-**pregunte fria.

**-Jeff...-**contesto seco pero agrego-**Deberias dejarte llevar mas seguido.-**dijo mi nombre**-¨Nos vemos**¨-se despido.

Tras esto lo vi desaparecer lentamente bajo la intensa lluvia.

Despues de un par de segundos,reaccione y me puse a correr bajo la lluvia para poder llegar a casa ya no me importaba estaba completamente empapada pero la sangre habia desaparecido de mis manos y mi rostro,eso hizo las cosas mas faciles para mi pero para ser sincera me habia dejado mas que intrigada a aquel joven llamado Jeff,¿**Como sabia mi nombre?¿Quien era exactamente el?**Esa y otras preguntas se adueñaban de mi era la unica persona que logro comprender lo que tenia guardado dentro de mi lo mas oscuro y cruel que no sabia que tenia en mi,repito su nombre no lo olvidare porque quiero verle de nuevo alguna vez.

**Pero algo me desconcierta...¿Tengo suficientes motivos para vivir o me convertire en una asesina? Como deseo saber la respuesta...**

Luego de unos minutos llegue por fin a casa,todas las luces estaban apagadas y la casa abandonada creo que tuve suerte nuevamente estoy sana y salva por decirlo de alguna extraña manera,mis padres no habian llegado que extraño ya era mas de medianoche crei que me ganaria un buen reproche pero en fin me fui a darme un buen baño mientras que el agua caia sobre mi no podia evitar pensar en todo lo que habia sucedido su nombre estaba en mi cabeza no podia sacarlo de mi mente asi estuve por un rato hasta que sali y me cambie de ropa para irme a dormir sin ir antes a la cocina a buscar algo para he hecho un sandwich mientras que tiraba la nota que habian dejado mis padres habian salido de viaje de negocios no llegarian hasta mañana,suspire pesado subi las escaleras hasta mi cuarto y me recoste en mi cama entre cerre mis ojos,algo en mi se quebro lo se algo que desea salir desesperadamente pero lo reprimo debo hacerlo,pero antes de que pudiera continuar con mis pensamientos ya me habia quedado profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente,me levante bastante bien para ser un dia de semana,me senti raramente motivada con una sonrisa dibujada en mi cara y eso que era lunes me cambie y me aliste para irme de casa directo al instituto como cualquier otro dia,baje las escaleras sorpresivamente viendo a mama eso si que era extraño ya que casi nunca los veo en casa mejor dicho casi nunca los veo en mi vida.

Tenia un rostro bastante preocupado pero cuando me vio bajar cambio ese semblante por una sonrisa a veces eso era tan calido que me da miedo,ella corrio a abrazarme parecia feliz de verme creo que soy muy fria con ella a veces pero **¿Quien no lo seria si te dejan sola todo el tiempo?.**En fin continuo..

Con una voz dulce y cariñosa me dijo.

**-¿Como has estado?¿Te has alimentado bien?-**preguntaba preocupada.

**-Si mama,no te preocupes**.-conteste normal.

**-Ven te prepare el desayuno**.-decia mientras ibamos a la cocina.

**-Si.-**conteste pero al llegar no estaba mi padre**.-¿Y papa?-**pregunte sentandome en la sila.

**-El esta de viaje en Alemania asi que no vendra por un tiempo**.-me dijo triste.

**-Ya veo.-**comenze a comer.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

**-Kuro-san..-**me llamo-**Me llamaron del instituto que hoy no tienes clases.-**me dijo.

**-¿De verdad?-**dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro.

**-Si asesinaron a una de tus compañeras de clase.-**me dijo en tono triste-**Asi que decidieron cerrar el insituto por duelo.-**me comento preocupada.

En el momento que iba a agregar algun comentario sono el timbre de la casa me levante para abrir pero mama me freno y ella fue a abrir no tome mucha importancia segui comiendo y cuando termine levante los platos y me puse a lavar,a lo lejos se escucha un **¨Por favor,pasa**¨ de mi madre me dio un poco de curiosidad por saber quien terminar deje los platos secandose a un costado y fui a la sala para luego irme a mi cuarto pero me asombre bastante al ver que estaba sentado Nero junto a mi madre hablando pero ambos estaban tristes,no comprendi la razon me quede estatica unos cuantos segundos hasta que mi madre noto mi presencia y me saco del trance.

**-Kuro-san...-**me llamo y levanto la mirada Nero**.-¿Podrias traer un vaso de agua?-**me pidio.

**-Claro...-**dije saliendo y llendo a la cocina.

Millones de preguntas sin respuestas rondaban por mi mente en ese momento,entre en la cocina llene el vaso con agua y la lleve hasta la sala en donde ellos se encontraban.

**-Aqui tienes.-**le pase el vaso de agua a Nero.

**-Gracias,Kuro-chan.-**me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-¿Que es lo que sucede?-**pregunte algo curiosa.

**-Recuerdas que te comente sobre la muerte de una de tus compañeras.-**asenti-**Esa joven era la hermana menor de Nero-kun.-**dijo en tono triste.

**-¿Cuando sucedio?-**pregunte algo sorprendida debia seguir el juego.

**-Sucedio anoche..-**contesto Nero-**La encontraron descuartizada en el segundo piso con un par de tijeras en un principio pensaron que fueron heridas autoinflijidas pero al ver en tal estado se afirmo que fue un homicidio..-**finalizo con el semblante serio.

Un silencio en mi abundo,recuerdo exactamente lo que habia hecho anoche no sabia que era hemana de ese ser molesto pero tampoco me sentia mal por su muerte,para mi fue legitima defensa ademas disfrute su muerte hasta me rei burlona al ver el estado de su cuerpo y la sangre en mis manos**..¡Eh! ¡Debo tranquilizarme!**sino no sere capaz de quede junto a ellos casi alrebedor de una hora solo escuchaba y comentaba de vez en cuando,supe que su hermana era la mejor amiga de esas chicas que tambien habian muerto suponngo que ella queria matarme porque no le caia bien y penso que yo las habia asesinado despues fue un blah blah asi que me quede escuchando musica por mi Ipad por un rato hasta que se hizo mas de medio madre insistio que salga con Nero un rato me rehuse varias veces pero termine saliendo con el comenzo ha hablar de varios temas triviales fuimos a todos lados tomamos helado algo que simplemente me encantaba y luego de un par de horas llegamos a un parque en donde nos sentamos a la sombra de un arbol provocando un silencio no incomodo sino algo mas como relajante no puedo creer que este con el me siento algo extraña es algo casi calido siempre me ha molestado ese tipo de cosas pero ahora no...

Me corto los pensamientos Nero que tenia la mirada fija en el cielo.

**-¿No es hermoso?-**me pregunto con la mirada perdida.

**-¿Que?-**conteste confundida.

**-El cielo es tan azul y profundo quisiera perderme en el.-**dijo nostalgico.

**-Nero...-**dije.

**-Lo siento..¿Te divertiste,hoy?-**me pregunto con una falsa sonrisa.

**-En realidad no lo tenia planeado queria quedarme en casa...-**dije como si nada.

**-Es bueno salir de vez en cuando ¿Sabes? Ademas siempre estas muy sola,todos sonriendo y unidos mientras que tu estas en tu mundo deberias hablar..-**dijo.

**-En verdad no me interesa en lo mas minimo tener amistad con otros,en fin,gracias por sacarme...-**menti**-Me voy..-**dije para irme pero Nero me abrazo.

**-Gracias.-**me dijo y me sonroje.

**-S-Sueltame...-**dije tartamudeante.

Trate de librerarme pero aun no puedo este chico es demasiado calido creo que seria capaz de derretirme si esto sigue asi,nunca extrañe tanto mi cuchillo como ahora...

**Prometo escribir de nuevo mi precioso diario..Si logro quitarme a este odioso de encima...**


End file.
